Loves boundaries
by AkaiTheWolfOfTheMoon
Summary: After being reincarnated Kiba, Tsume,Hige and Toboe search through the city to find Blue, the only member of the pack that is missing. Along the way they run into Mari, a lynx who seems to have more information than she leads on. From when Kiba and Mari first met something clicked but but them Being different species how far can loves boundaries stretch?
1. Mari

**Kiba walked down the small ally. It smelled strange. Suddenly a small girl stepped forward from the side walls "Oh its a wolf!" the girl said happily "Hello wolf!" she added. "I am NOT a wolf!Just look at me kid!" snarled Kiba "Hey!No need to have a tantrum!And what do you mean?Look at yourself!And besides you REAK of it wolfie!" the young girl smirked before a look of realization swiped over her face "Oh no no no! There is no need to worry I'm not like "everybody else" I promise!" "See?!" she said quickly before she shifted into her small cat form. "You...You're a lynx!" Kiba said amazed. "Who are you?" Kiba asked "I'm mari!Who are you wolfie?" she said smirking. "I'm Kiba you can call me that instead of wolfie! Ok?" He answered but didn't wait for her to reply "How old are you any way and where is your family?" **

"How old are you?!" she flipped the question back to him quickly "Ok if you're going to play it that way, I'm 17 how old are you?" he asked with a frustrated sigh "Ok wolf- oops sorry! Ok "Kiba" I'm 16" she said with a small smile "As for my family they are all dead I never really got to meet them the humans killed them." she Said blankly "Oh you live all alone!" he said surprised but then the rest of the pack walked toward them "LOOK MORE!" she said as she ran up to Tsume and began to scratch his ears "You are such a cute wolf!" she said happily "STOP THAT!" he snarled "And where to get the notion that we are wolves, wolves have been extinct more than 200 years!" he choked out "Really wolfie #2 you think I don't see you and your friends clever disguise!" she chuckled. Suddenly Tsume lounged at her prepared to knock her down. "TSUME STOP!" Kiba shouted before running between him and Mari. "How do you know we are wolves!" Toboe asked curiously. "Mari show them!They are obviously confused!" Kiba said with a smirk. She changed into her lynx form.

"Wow you're a lynx!" Hige said surprised "Nooooo, I'm an elephant!" Mari said sarcastically. "Oh ya sorry!" Hige blushed. " So are you any closer to finding Blue?" she asked without even realizing it. "WHAT?!" Kiba asked quickly "How do you know?!" Snarled Tsume "I...I don't!I don't even know who Blue is it just like slipped out! But I...it's just I know something all of you don't!" she said shaking "WHAT IS IT!" Tsume snarled before jumping on top of Mari pinning her down before biting her shoulder. "I don't know!" she cried she screamed in pain as he bit down on her shoulder even harder"TSUME!GET OFF OF HER" Kiba snarled before running and pushing Tsume off with all of his force it sent him 10 feet away. "Mari!Mari are you ok?!" he asked nervously. "Ya I'm fine Kiba except my shoulder!" she stood up but collapsed as she yowled in pain. Toboe walked towards her "Mari are you-" he didn't have time to finish "GET BACK!She needs space!" Kiba growled as he stood protectively in front of Mari. "Hey what the hell Kiba?!" Hige said quickly "You are acting crazy like when we had Che-" he stopped suddenly as he realized what was happening "Kiba has a crush!" Hige sung as loudly as he could. Both Kiba and Mari blushed. "No I don't!" Kiba snarled as he leapt in front of Hige growling. "Sure you don't !" Hige laughed. Tsume got up and walked toward them "When are we leaving this cit-" he said before being interrupted "Well it depends how many more stupid decisions you are going to make!" snarled Kiba "What was that!" growled Tsume "Guys stop!" Toboe pleaded. Tsume shrugged and slunk off "He think I'm the one who makes stupid decisions!" he snarled to himself. Kiba stood up "We need to get rest we would find a cave but it's pretty far until you are out of the city and Maris shoulder would make it hard-"

"Are you saying we are bringing this oversized house cat with us!" Tsume snapped. Mari stood up growling "I am not a house cat you dog!" she hissed posing herself to fight. Tsume leapt but Kiba pushed mari back and Tsume landed on him "Back off!" Kiba snarled but then looked at Mari "Do you want to come with us to try to find paradise?" he asked nervously "Paradise! The old wolf legend! of course!" She said happily "Well we all need to go to sleep" Kiba said as he curled up. Kiba usually slept isolated from everyone but today he slept right next to mari. But Kiba couldn't stop from wondering how she knew what else did she know until they fell asleep together both exhausted.


	2. Morning

**Mari was the first to wake, She stretched in the classic cat stretch position. She began to groom herself carefully, as she did this she moved so she could groom her tail and accidentally hit Kibas muzzle with her leg "Erm...What?" Kiba yawned as he slowly rose up "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" Mari quickly apologized. "So um Mari how do you know about Blue?" Kiba asked "I mean it's fine if you don't want to tell me I'm just Curious" he added nervously. "I really don't know I just have this feeling and it just popped into my brain" she said as she looked down at her paws "When are we going to leave here this cities a dump" Mari asked Kiba looked up and realized she had her human illusion on he did the same "As soon as the others wake up. How is your shoulder?" Kiba said saying the last part with much concern "It's fine, a bit sore but I'll live" Mari said as she licked her shoulder carefully "I wish Tsume would start thinking for a change" Kiba sighed under his breath "I hate that you guys are fighting all because of me" She said guiltily "I hate that your pack is fighting and is messed up now because of me" she added in a whisper "Ha! This pack has always been dysfunctional! You could hardly call this a pack!" Kiba half growled half laughed "Oh" Mari said plainly.**

Soon the rest of the pack woke up "Good morning!" Mari chirped "Good Morning Mari!" Toboe replied happily, his tail wagging. Tsume glared at her with such hate it sent chills down her spine "Oh your still here!" Tsume spat staring her in the eyes she backed up and walked off a bit "What the hell was that about!" Kiba growled to Tsume with a very pissed off expression "Pfft...Like we need a cat following us! I mean seriously Kiba OPEN YOUR EYES SHE'S A CAT! This will NEVER work out she's useless to us and will do nothing but bring us down!" Tsume growled furiously his eyes filled with an insane rage.

Mari stared she felt tears stream down her face and she ran aimlessly as fast as she could ,any where was ok at this point. She ran crying the whole way.

Authors Note: I know this is short but Idk what to write OH NOES! Oh well I'll figure out a plot, well actually I have a big part figured out YAY! For those of you reading (seriously does any one actually read this) that are really into wolf's rain you may have realized it but I'm not telling! :P


End file.
